


Love Forever

by barrel_of_gun



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrel_of_gun/pseuds/barrel_of_gun
Relationships: Liam Gallagher & Noel Gallagher, Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Love Forever

Noel至今还记得没有那个男孩的日子。虽然那段记忆已经很久远了，但他闭上眼睛仍然可以回忆起那种无忧无虑的心境。那时候他很乖，也很黏Peggy。他知道Peggy绝对不会丢下他。

但后来事情开始发生变化了，而这些变化有一点超出了他的承受能力。Peggy不再每天都抽时间待在他身边。Noel记得那时候她每天要不就是在忙，要不就是在和Thomas吵架。Noel不怪她，她是个伟大的母亲。不过他还是希望有人能够陪陪他，问问他今天过得怎么样。但他总是孤零零的一个人。

这种情况一直持续到那个男孩的到来。

“Liam，”Noel反复地在心里嘟念这个名字，兴奋的光在他眼睛里闪烁，“Liam…他好漂亮。”

尽管后来发生了那些事情，Noel仍然认为，和Liam度过的那些时光是他此生永远无法真正忘记和释怀的。

他记得自己会陪Liam一起玩。不管哭也好笑也好，Liam永远不会从他身边跑掉，只要Noel想，他随时可以见到Liam。他高兴了可以买支冰激凌给他，看他笨拙地舔着冰激凌，粉红色的奶油顺着他的嘴角滴到衣服上；他不高兴地时候可以对着Liam哭，可以欺负他，可以把他软软的头发编成小辫子。Liam没有那么多事要忙，他不会告诉Noel“不好意思老兄，我很想听你倾诉，但我今晚有更重要的事。”，他就像是一颗卫星，永远绕着Noel转啊转的。

他记得自己第一次在破碎的月光下亲吻Liam的身体。他的舌头舔过男孩的脚趾，再沿着他脚背爬上他细瘦的小腿。Liam的手会攥紧Noel的床单，长长的睫毛像蜜蜂的翅膀一样颤抖。然后他会擦干男孩的眼泪，用温柔的手掌和情话抚平他的情绪。

有时候Noel也会想，这种感情会不会只是一种由于孤独而产生的幻觉而已。是这些幻觉让他想要靠近Liam，和他结合在一起。不过更多的时候Noel只是回避这个问题，对自己也对Liam。他以为只要自己不面对，就永远不用面对。

但那种感觉又阴魂不散地回来。在Liam勾搭女孩的时候，在Liam一连几天消失不见的时候，在Liam结婚的时候，在Liam为了那些和Noel无关的事忙得团团转的时候。那种感觉，那种Peggy曾带给他的感觉，又开始占据了Noel的大脑。

Noel说自己不在乎绿洲，但他其实比谁都在乎这个玩意。但是当他在认真写歌认真弹琴，努力想把这个东西经营好的时候，别人却在嗑药，在考虑今晚和哪个女孩睡。他觉得自己蠢透了。他根本不是什么上帝。他只是一个来自曼彻斯特的工人阶级的穷鬼，会因为自己的弟弟而心绪不宁的那种。不是他生下来就想做只猫，而是作为流浪狗你没得选择。

他曾经想过彻底离开Liam。那是在某个下午，只有他和Liam在车里，Liam又喝得一塌糊涂，衬衫上还沾着不同颜色的口红印。Noel想拉开车门就此离开。但是Liam抱住了他，他软软的头发在Noel的脖子上蹭来蹭去，带着酒气的呼吸吹在Noel的下巴上。车窗外的阳光突然强烈，照得Noel睁不开眼。那时候他想：“也许我还能再坚持一下。”

但现在他不这样想了。

他厌倦了每天都在猜测今天的Liam会不会像个乖狗狗一样陪在他身边的生活。他曾经一次又一次地相信，相信只要他在Liam眨着眼睛认错的时候原谅他，Liam就会永远地回到他身边。但事实是Liam还是会走，第二天醒过来的时候床上还是只有Noel一个人。他知道Liam是真的爱他，但他那比Liam成熟五岁的头脑也知道他和Liam对爱的定义是不一样的，他同时还知道很多问题不是嘻嘻哈哈的态度和俏皮话就能解决的。Liam下一次会改变吗？也许吧，但Noel不再想知道了。他五十岁了，不想再冒险了，曾经的路也不想再走一遍了。

不管是圈套还是温柔乡，他就是不想跳了。

“Sara？”Noel突然抱紧了怀里的人。

“嗯？”

“别离开我。”

女人笑了。她转过身来，吻了吻Noel的嘴:“大晚上的说什么鬼话。”

Noel感到满足。但他还是在黑暗里叹了一口气，微弱到连他自己都没注意。


End file.
